Perdido en tus ojos
by mirnachibi
Summary: Loki se fuga de su celda en Asgard, mientras huye se encuentra con Thor el confrontamiento entre ambos es inevitable, ambos terminan tomando caminos diferentes y a pesar de eso su reencuentro surge años despues del escape de Loki. One-shot. Thorki.


**Perdido en tus ojos**

-Siempre me he perdido en tus ojos-.

Los pasos de Loki se detuvieron, retrocedió algunos escalones abajo y contemplo con taciturno temple a su hermano, siempre tan afectivo incluso en semejantes circunstancias, aun no lograba entender como era que Thor tenía la capacidad de articular aquellas palabras que siempre le hacían considerar el desistir de sus planes.

-Hermano escúchame, sé que no puedo pedirte que permanezcas como prisionero, pero no puedo dejarte escapar-. Thor avanzo lentamente al menor.

-No pedí tu consentimiento para irme de Asgard y mucho menos un cumplido-.

-Loki entiende que has cometido muchos crímenes.-Una de las fuertes manos de Thor se acerco al níveo cuello de su hermano.

-¿Crímenes?, seguro que algunos midgardianos murieron, pero dime, tú no fuiste el que ataco a Jotunheim desprecio miro la mano de su hermano en su cuello y la sujeto.-Soy un prisionero, un criminal, un reo condenado por la eternidad y tú serás ¡Un rey!-. Estaba a punto de lanzar con frustración la palma de Thor pero el rubio lo sujeto con fuerza.-Dime Thor ¿por qué no puedo odiarte?-.y así la rabia se fugo del cuerpo del Dios del engaño en forma de gotas. Thor sujeto fuerte a su hermano, no quería deshacer el agarre de sus manos, subió algunos escalones hasta terminar a la altura de su hermano y le abrazo suavemente. El menor se aferro al enorme cuerpo de Thor, sintió que su rostro esbozo una sonrisa, debía ser porque le parecía irónico el que sintiera tanta calidez en medio de las escaleras que daban al exterior de la prisión de Asgard.

-No voy a pedirte clemencia, pero tampoco voy quedarme el resto de mi vida entre estos muros-. Thor sintió una enorme desilusión, pudo sentir el peso de su cuerpo, como si fuese a caer.- Estoy dispuesto a pelear si es necesario-. Ahí con esas palabras Loki arrebato la poca felicidad que Thor pudiese albergar en su interior.

La silueta de Loki atravesó la escalinata y desapareció entre las sombras que daban al exterior, consternado Thor avanzo hasta la salida de la prisión y frustrado busco con su mirada a su hermano.-¡Loki!-. Grito desesperado mientras a la distancia veía un destello de luz en medio de la noche, corrió siguiendo lo que creía seria su hermano.

Entre la neblina y oscuridad de la noche diviso como su hermano desparecía del lugar con su magia, por un efímero instante miro el rostro de su hermano y su bella sonrisa, aquello le figuró la despedida personal de Loki.

Luego sólo quedo la soledad.

-Sabes Loki, aún me pierdo en tú mirada-.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La brisa nocturna se coló por la habitación, entro sigilosamente por la ventana agitando las cortinas e impregnando con su frescura y aroma todo el departamento.

La temperatura llego al cuerpo de Loki quien había estado durmiendo en su cama. Después de aspirar el perfume de la noche pudo sentir que pronto llegaría la lluvia, camino descalzo hasta su ventana, examino el paisaje desde el balcón de su departamento, la ciudad lucia tranquila, contemplo las luces de la ciudad de Londres y melancólicamente se recargo en el balcón, a veces aun añoraba el aroma de Asgard, los colores dorados de aquella ciudad y como la gente era tan amable y servicial, aún así no se arrepentía, la libertad que sentía, valía más que nada y si bien para vivir trabajaba en una librería por las mañanas y tocaba el piano por las noches, para él era el paraíso. Tal vez de lo único que en verdad se arrepentía era de no despedirse de Frigga y de no ver a su hermano Thor.

Un suspiro pesado se escapo de sus labios. -Thor eres un idiota, ¿por qué aun te recuerdo? hastiaba encontrarse así mismo pensando en su hermano, lo frustraba, no quería recordarlo, se suponía que después de todo se habían hecho enemigos.

Ligeras gotas de agua cayeron en su rostro y el viento lo acaricio con más fuerza. La tormenta estaba por iniciar, pero en lugar de huir, de cerrar el ventanal y volver a intentar conciliar el sueño, se quedo ahí viendo a la inmensidad del cielo.- ¡Decidimos caminos diferentes, no podemos vernos de nuevo!-. Grito molesto mientras algunos truenos hacían estruendo en el cielo, aquella oración era más para sí que para su hermano, sabía que no podía escucharlo, aun así le gustaba desahogarse de vez en cuando.-¡¿Es acaso que ya no puedo conmigo mismo?!¡¿Tan mal mentiroso soy que no puedo engañarme?!-. Empuño su mano y cerro fuertemente sus parpados aunado a la lluvia que lo empapaba, le bañaba en sentimientos.

El rugir de cada trueno lo calmo y para cuando retrocedió un paso en su andar sintió su cuerpo topar con algo detrás suyo, inmediatamente giro y se encontró con un cuerpo familiar, entre la tormenta y oscuridad veía a un fornido y rubio hombre, de cerúlea mirada. Loki confuso e incrédulo extendió su mano para palpar el rostro del otro.- Yo también añoro tu presencia cada día de mi vida-. Como si fuese rutina, el rubio sujeto la mano de Loki y la jalo para traerlo consigo.

-Yo nunca dije que…-.

-Loki no necesitas mentir, estaba con Heimdall cuando gritaste a las estrellas, es más que obvio que ambos te vimos-. Loki cerró nuevamente sus ojos y golpeo con su puño a su hermano.

-Deja de ser tan entrometido-. Molesto se introdujo escurriendo a su habitación, a cada andar dejaba un rastro de agua.

-Loki no puedes huir esta vez-. Thor entro al hogar de su hermano menor acompañado del sonido de un trueno. -Tengo que ser claro, nunca te hable sobre lo que en verdad siento por ti y …-.

Loki sacudió su mano para callar al otro.-Sé lo que sientes no soy idiota ni tampoco invidente, lo comencé a notar antes de que te exiliaran a Midgard-.

-Entonces ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?-. Thor cerró el ventanal del departamento.

Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro del Dios de las mentiras.-¿Es en serio?, Thor en aquel entonces creía que éramos hermanos de sangre y seamos sinceros el incesto no está bien visto en Asgard-. Loki se desabotono su camiseta y la lanzo a un cesto, abrió su armario y saco otra seca.

-Ya no estamos en Asgard y Heimdall prometió no irrumpir esta vez, ¿Podrías tratar de ser sincero conmigo y contigo por una vez?-. Thor imploraba, Loki le miro mientras terminaba de ponerse la prenda y pesadamente se acerco al otro.

-Thor quítate eso o te enfermaras, te daré algo seco, tal vez te quede ajustado pero es mejor que nada-. El ojiverde saco vestuario para el mayor y se lo dio.-El baño esta por allá-. Indico con su mano mientras se pasaba sus dedos por su negra cabellera.-Creo que deberé sincerarme contigo después de todo-. Disgustado mordió su labio inferior y miro a su hermano. -Apresúrate porque si tardas cambiare de parecer-.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La tetera chirriaba en la cocina indicando que el agua estaba hirviendo, Loki tomo dos tazas y en cada una coloco una bolsita de té, después cuidadosamente vertió el agua caliente a cada una. Avanzo hasta el comedor y se encontró a Thor usando un atuendo de Midgard, su playera negra lucia espectacularmente ajustada en su hermano.

-Siéntate tenemos mucho de qué hablar-. Exclamo mientras tomaba asiento, extendió su brazo y ofreció una taza a Thor. El mayor la tomo e imito la acción del otro colocándose en el otro extremo de la mesa.

-Parece que te has habituado bastante bien a este lugar-. El comentario de Thor buscaba evadir el tema principal, el no sabía si en verdad quería escuchar la verdad.

-Bueno no es tan difícil, además la mayoría de las personas son muy accesibles-. Loki coloco dos cucharadas de azúcar a su té y lo agito suavemente.- A veces echo de menos tus sandeces y aun cuando escucho truenos pienso que eres tu el que está cerca agitando a Mjolnir-. Mientras hablaba a Loki se le formo una sonrisa, eran aquellas memorias que venían a el que le causaban alegría. Thor por reflejo sonreía, hace mucho que no hablaban así, amaba la idea de que pudiesen permanecer de esa manera hasta que se consumaran sus vidas.

-Loki si te hubiera dicho antes que yo te amaba, ¿qué habrías hecho? abrió grandes sus ojos trago rápido su té.

El prófugo Loki mordió su labio inferior por indecisión. -Thor yo no puedo amar a nadie, soy un egoísta-. Se levanto abruptamente de su silla y avanzo a su habitación, mentir era fácil, era la salida más segura, a veces el ya no sabía quien hablaba, si él o su orgullo.

-No Loki, no vuelvas a huir de nuevo por favor-. Thor se levantó y se encamino para alcanzar a Loki.-Al menos dime que nunca haz sentido nada -.

-Thor ya casi es hora de que me vaya a mi trabajo, deberías irte a casa-. Loki se metió al baño para tomar una ducha y justo cuando se despojaba de su camiseta la puerta del tocador se abrió abruptamente.-¡¿Qué demonios quieres Thor?! enojado Loki mientras el mayor ingresaba y tomaba el antebrazo del menor.

-Estoy cansado de esperar tantos años, tu necedad no desiste pero mi amor tampoco, Loki entiende que te amo-. Aquellas últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas con tanto cariño y suavidad seguidas de un beso que Loki no pudo evitar corresponder.

Cuando sus labios se separaron sus miradas se encontraron y la calidez de aquel rose quedo en el interior de ambos, como si se encendiera una llama el pecho de cada uno. -Podrías quedarte a mi lado-. Susurro sonriente el azabache.

-No tienes que pedírmelo dos veces-. Palabras que ardían y jamás se apagarían.


End file.
